finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Final Fantasy XV statuses
The following is a list of statuses in Final Fantasy XV. In total, there are 62 statuses that can affect a party member, one being exclusive to Noctis, one being exclusive to enemies, and four reserved for chocobos. List of positive statuses from food Positive statuses from food are persistent over time and are displayed in blue at the bottom center of the screen with a meter showing how much time is left. They affect the whole party. Food can be procured at camp by selecting a recipe for Ignis to cook, or by paying for meals at various restaurants. Purchased meals' effects last a fixed 24 hours. Food cooked at camp lasts until sunset. The Aftertaste, Lingering Aftertaste, and Persistent Aftertaste nodes in the Exploration nexus of Ascension increase the duration of camp meals to the sunrise of the next day, the nightfall of the next day, and the sunrise of the second day after, respectively. Food buffs don't expire when fast forwarding time at havens. Food effects are often incremental, using an effect multiplier to grant enhanced stat buffs. Immune, Critical Boost (as Sharp), Fresh, and Prime were the only four food statuses to appear in Episode Duscae. List of positive combat statuses Unlike food effects, these last only for the duration of combat, and are set to a specific value determined by the means of applying them rather than by a multiplier. They are shown in green next to the name of the empowered party member. Revitalized Increases HP recovery rate. Superior Restorative grants Recovery Rate +30% for 30 seconds. Tenacious Increases Strength. Power EX inflicts Tenacious (Strength +100) for 120 seconds. Muscle Stimulant inflicts Tenacious (Strength +200) for 40 seconds. Stalwart Increases Vitality. Mettle VX inflicts Stalwart (Vitality +100) for 120 seconds. Flesh Fortifier inflicts Stalwart (Vitality +200) for 40 seconds. Enchanted Increases Magic. Verve WX inflicts Enchanted (Magic +100) for 120 seconds. Spiritual Increases Spirit. Spirit ZX inflicts Spiritual (Spirit +100) for 120 seconds. Flameboost Imbues weapons with Fire and increases Fire spell damage. Gained from Ignis's Enhancement. Frostboost Imbues weapons with Ice and increases Ice spell damage. Gained from Ignis's Enhancement. Stormboost Imbues weapons with Lightning and increases Lightning spell damage. Gained from Ignis's Enhancement. Carbuncle's Blessing Increases Strength and Vitality. Carbuncle is summoned in Easy Mode to revive the player if they die once per battle. Nimble Triggers automatic evasion of all attacks. Reflex Enhancer inflicts Nimble for 20 seconds. Inspired Negates all MP costs. Magitek Booster inflicts Inspired for 20 seconds. Serene Accelerates MP recovery rate. Though the official guide lists this status and it has an icon, there doesn't seem to be any way to apply the status. Berserk Doubles Strength and Magic, but reduces Vitality and Spirit to 0. Though the official guide lists this status and it has an icon, there doesn't seem to be any way to apply the status. Critical Increases Critical Hit rate. Gained from the Clairvoyant buff (see above). Tactical For Noctis, doubles the rate at which the Tech Bar fills. For allies, doubles the growth rate of Techniques and enables the use of stronger versions of Techniques (the screen flashes yellow rather than green). Gained from the Technician buff (see above). Phoenix's Favor Significantly accelerates HP and MP recovery rate. Gained by using Phoenix Down or Mega Phoenix. Phoenix's Favor status was added in the day one patch. List of negative combat statuses Negative statuses last only for the duration of combat. They are shown in red next to the name of the afflicted party member. Like positive combat statuses, they are set to a specific value determined by the attack or other means of applying them rather than by a multiplier Danger If a party member falls to 0 HP they become critical and can no longer fight, and move slowly, making running away from enemies difficult. Damage taken in this state damages the party member's max HP, and if their max HP becomes 0 they are Down. Max HP also slowly depletes over time until the party member recovers. Noctis will recover from Danger over time, but his allies will not. Party members in Danger can be restored to battle condition by healing them with items or magic or via the Rescue command. If Noctis falls into Danger status during Armiger Unleashed, the Armiger is cancelled. Down If a party member's max HP falls to 0 they are Down. If the player character gets Downed it spells a Game Over unless he is revived within a few seconds. Downed party members can be saved with Phoenix Downs. Allies who were Down at the end of battle are revived with 25% max HP after the battle is over. Some enemies have Instant Death attacks that instantly put a character to Down without them entering Danger status first, such as the Coeurls' blaster attack they use when lying down. Safety Bit and Ribbon accessories, as well as the Death-Defying food buff, protect against Instant Death. This status was called Knocked Out in Episode Duscae. Enfeebled Reduces Strength. Trendy Outfit protects against stat-reducing status ailments. Compromised Reduces Vitality. The player can inflict it with Prompto's Piercer. Trendy Outfit protects against stat-reducing status ailments. Disenchanted Reduces Magic. Trendy Outfit protects against stat-reducing status ailments. Cursed Reduces Spirit. Trendy Outfit protects against stat-reducing status ailments. Broken (Neutralized) Reduces Strength and Magic due to a broken body part. The player can break enemies by dealing good damage to them, such as with warp-strikes. Some weapons are especially good for breaking, like Cerberus and some royal arms. Broken (Defenseless) Reduces Vitality and Spirit due to a broken body part. Poison Continually drains HP. It can be cured with Antidotes. Envenomed An upgrade to Poison, it deals more damage over time, but is otherwise handled similarly. Characters will recover after a certain length of time. It can be cured the same ways as Poison and is otherwise treated as the same effect. Afflicted units take on a green sheen. Confusion For the player character, it reverses the player's directional controls and makes him change weapons at random. For allies, it causes them to attack both friend and foe. If Noctis is AI-controlled and confused, he will warp around randomly and fall down. Confused characters do not speak. Cured by Smelling Salts. The status exists only for player characters, but when fought as a training partner, Prompto's Starshell can inflict the status on Noctis. Toad Turns the afflicted into a toad. Cured by Maiden's Kiss and protected against with Toadproof food buff and the Moon Pendant accessory. Toads can't do anything but move around. The status expires on its own after a time. The flashlight ion the character's attire that comes on in dark still appears to work even if the character is a toad. The toad model is also used for Sania Yeagre's quests. Stone Removes all other status and makes them invincible, but unable to act. Cured by Gold Needle and Remedy, and protected against with Earth Pendant and Ribbon, as well as the Resilient food buff. Prompto frequently photographs the player when they get petrified in battle. Stop The afflicted is frozen in time and unable to act. It wears off fast, but the character recoils as they come out of the status. Golden Hourglass and Ribbon protect against it, as well as the Resilient food buff. Burnt Deals Fire damage over time, but eventually fades. Frozen Deals Ice damage over time, but eventually fades. Shocked Deals Lightning damage over time, but eventually fades. Threatened Threatened status is listed in the strategy guide and has an icon, but doesn't appear to be applied by any attack. It is supposed to focus enemy attacks on a single target. Enervated All stats are reduced. Applied to daemons by Prompto's Starshell. Overheated Inflicts damage over time with intense heat. Distinct from Burnt, which is caused by coming into contact with open flame. List of positive chocobo statuses from food Like with the party, chocobos can be fed at camp. These statuses are likewise displayed in blue. Chocobold Increases chocobo stamina. It is applied by feeding chocobos Mimett Greens. Chocoboost Increases chocobo top speed. It is applied by feeding chocobos Curiel Greens. Chocobounce Increases chocobo jump distance. It is applied by feeding chocobos Reagan Greens. Chocobest Increases chocobo stamina, top speed, and jump distance. It is applied by feeding chocobos Sylkis Greens. Other statuses Libra Libra is exclusive to enemies and is considered neither positive nor negative. It is displayed in white. To apply Libra to an enemy and reveal their stats and damage type defenses, the player can lock onto an enemy and scan it to fill a radial meter, or they can buy the Analyze node in the Teamwork nexus in Ascension, which allows Ignis to attempt to reveal the info by using the skill for a chance of success rather than length of time. Enemies have a value representing the number of seconds a scan takes which doubles as a resistance to Analyze and can even have immunity to Libra. Stasis If Noctis uses up all of his MP, he enters Stasis. In the Episode Duscae demo, he is momentarily stunned, then for the next few seconds unable to gain any MP, therefore unable to defend, warp or use abilities. In the final game, Noctis does not reel from entering Stasis and can continue fighting with normal attacks at no penalty, but cannot phase or warp-strike, and will reel if any MP ability is attempted. MP regeneration halts until Noctis stops attacking for several seconds, or takes cover. Stasis can be recovered in this manner or with MP items. Point-warping refills MP and can be used to avoid Stasis. The Static Edge node of the Combat nexus in Ascension significantly increases damage dealt while in Stasis, making it potentially advantageous in certain situations. Stasis does not have an icon, but is shown on the MP bar with the word "Stasis" in large letters surrounded by a pink effect. Gallery Poison-status-FFXV.png|Poison Toad status from FFXV.png|Toad Ravus darkness puddle attack from FFXV.png|Stop Trivia *The special edition guide book lists Enfeebled as Mollified throughout its entirety. **The book also lacks an entry for Serene. It uses its icon with the name Sharp and a description for Libra. ***The book is entirely lacking an entry for Phoenix's Favor, but has two extra entries for statuses called Riled and Roused, which grant an additional 50% to Strength and Vitality, respectively. *At a whopping 68 statuses in total, this is the greatest number of statuses in any single-player title of the franchise. Category:Final Fantasy XV Category:Status Effect Lists